


Dirty Movies, Kingsman Style

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dom!Harry, Eggsy and Harry are little shits, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Long-Distance Masturbation, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation, Praise Kink, Unsactioned Use of Kingsman Kit, dirty movies, long-suffering Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Merlin reads Eggsy the riot act about using his Kingsman glasses to make dirty movies for Harry.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Dirty Movies, Kingsman Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 18 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Movie". Still a day behind, sorry.

_"Galahad, if ye use yer glasses to send your husband movies of ye wanking off one more time, I’m going to have ye suspended."_

Eggsy laughs. "Seriously, Merls? That’s the best you’ve got?"

On the other end of the line, Merlin grumbles. _"Kingsman kit is supposed to be used for Kingsman business, not for yer perverted pleasure - "_

"But what about Arthur’s? Ain’t he part of this equation? After all, he’s using his glasses to send me his dirty movies, too." Eggsy leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, visualizing last night’s sequel to _The Great Jerk-Off Adventure._

_"Arthur at least has the sense to encrypt his transmissions."_

"Emissions, you mean."

_"Look, ye insufferable -"_

"Insufferable? I’m wounded."

_"Wounded? I’ll give ye wounded."_

Eggsy’s glasses chime with an incoming transmission. "Sorry to interrupt, Merls, but that’s Harry. Gotta go - or in this case, gotta come."

_"Don’t you dare jerk off on the plane!"_

Eggsy cuts Merlin off and switches over to Harry. "Hey there, luv."

_"Good evening, darling. Congratulations on the successful mission."_

"Thanks, my report’s done and already sent for review." 

_"I look forward to reading it."_ Harry’s voice is warm and approving and Eggsy squirms in his seat. 

"You free for a bit? I got another eighteen hours in transit."

_"Merlin will kill us both if you leave come stains on the seat again."_

"Yeah, he was reading me the riot act when you called. Said he’d suspend me if I used my glasses to make another dirty movie for you."

"He’ll have to go through me, first." Harry’s voice turns stern and Eggsy sits up. _"Take off your jacket, Eggsy. And roll up your sleeves."_

Eggsy glances down at the bulge in his trousers, and because he lives to annoy Merlin, he sets his glasses to record.


End file.
